iHate Tom Welling
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Carly ha tenido buenas ideas en su vida. Sin embargo, el hacer que la Sra Benson y la Sra Puckett se junten para conocerse y ver que sus hijos sean novios está bien, no fue una buena idea. Peleas, Patas de pollo  y... ¿Superman? Reviewsss! Seddie


Marissa tomó una silla e intentó romperla en la espalda de Pam. Pam la esquivó y le dio de lleno con el puño al estómago de Marissa. Pero ella se recuperó rápidamente, la tomó por la ropa y la lanzó sobre una mesa.

-Auuuch, eso debe doler.- Dijo Carly.

Sam y Freddie sólo asintieron con la cabeza lentamente. Sin dejar de ver a sus respectivas madres aplicar un gancho derecho y patearse la quijada.

-¿Saben qué? Suficiente, detendré esto.- Dijo Spencer.

-Spencer no te recomiendo que...- Muy tarde para Carly. Porque Spencer se metió en medio de donde la rubia intentaba apuñalar a la castaña con una... ¿cuchara?

-¡Señoras! Señora Benson, Señora Puckett, yo comencé esto. No deben pelear entre ustedes, no estamos aquí para eso.

-¿Sabes qué, Pam?- Dijo la señora Benson, con su cara llena del pudin de chocolate- Spencer tiene razón en este punto.

-Creo que al final concuerdo contigo, Toallitas Húmedas. No debemos lastimarnos entre nosotras.

-Genial, ahora ¿qué tal si vamos por unos batidos a...?

-¡DEBEMOS LASTIMAR A SPENCER!

-¡AAAAHHHH!- ¿Adivinaron? Si, Spencer gritó como niña mientras ambas mujeres lo golpeaban en el suelo.

Y es que el elegante restaurante Vaccaro jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

-Yo se lo dije.- Dijo Carly. Y Sam y Freddie solo volvieron a asentir con la cabeza.-¿De quién fue la brillante idea de venir aqu...?- Sam y Freddie la miraron fulminante.- Si ya sé, fue una mala idea.

**_Esa mañana de sábado..._**

Desde que Sam y Freddie habían empezado a salir, todo estaba "relativamente" normal, bueno, lo más normal que podía considerarse en ellos. Salían a pasear (Y los fans del Seddie les sacaban fotos), iban a comer por allí (Y Sam empezaba alguna pelea de comida), hacían iCarly (Y la mitad de las veces las videollamadas eran de algún fanático del Seddie), jugaban videojuegos (que siempre terminaba con Freddie llorando en un rincón y con Sam bailando macarena), Sam seguía torturando a Freddie (pero con mucho cariño... según ella). Y seguían juntándose con Carly en Licuados Locos.

Y eso es justo lo que hacían ahora, tomar un Licuado Loco en la mesa de la ventana, su favorita.

-¿Qué tal tu cita con Gibby, Carlangas?- Dijo Sam, jugando con el sorbete de su batido, y de vez en cuando mojando una papa frita en él.

-¡No fue una cita! Hicimos el proyecto de ciencias y luego fuimos por una hamburguesa, nada más.- Pero el evidente sonrojo de la pelinegra la delataba.

-Como sea, ¿Qué era eso que Spencer hacía esta vez?

-Creo que era una marmota comiendo atún.- Dijo Freddie, mientras intentaba tomar una papa frita... y recibía un manotazo en la mano de su novia. También recibió la mirada de "las papitas de mamá NO, Benson".

-No, en realidad, contrataron a Spencer para hacer una escultura de Superman para la expo de comics de la próxima semana.

-¿Quién querría una escultura de Superman?- Dijo Sam, volviendo a darle esa mirada a Freddie cuando intentó tomar un nacho.

-No lo sé, esos nerds sin vida social que tienen una obsesión con los superhéroes, ya enserio, ¿qué les pasa?.- Dijo Carly soltando una risita, Sam también se rió. Freddie fingió una risa, pero miró para otro lado, empujando más adentro de su bolsillo las entradas que compró para dicho evento. **(N/A: =(, me sentí tocada. =) pero sigo amando los comics!)**.-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Tú madre ya se recuperó del shock?- Dijo refiriéndose a Freddie.

-Pues, saber que salgo con Sam es bastante Shockeante. Digamos que cuando se recuperó intentó hacerme un examen psicológico.

-¿Y?

-Salió que estoy completamente loco.-Dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar a Sam, lo hubiera logrado, si Carly no hubiera hecho la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Y tu madre, Sam?

-Veamos, primero me preguntó si eso iba a costarle algo, luego me tomó la temperatura, dijo "Bah, un par de grados más alto del límite es normal", luego eructó, y se fue a su cita con el carnicero.- Freddie cayó al piso, porque cuando la iba a besar, Sam se dio vuelta para responderle.

-¿Qué no salía con el verdulero?- Preguntó Freddie, pero no se le entendió muy bien, porque su cara estaba en el piso. Se levantó y volvió a sentarse.

-Eso era ayer, Freddie. Lo de hoy es el carnicero.

-Bueno, al menos no "rechazo defenitivamente por siempre y para siempre" la relación como la mamá de Freddie.- Dijo Carly, tomando otro sorbo del batido de fresas. Cuando tuvo otra de sus "brillantes ideas"- ¡Acabo de tener otra de mis brillantes ideas!

-Freddie, tu distráela y yo correré hasta llegar a Nueva Jersey. Si logras escapar con vida, veme en el taller clandestino de mi tío. Allí decidiremos dónde...

-Sam, no exageres. ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar todos? ¡Para darle a la mamá de Freddie una buena impresión! Y para que tu madre conozca mejor a tu novio, ¿Qué opinas?

-Carly, de todas las malas ideas que haz tenido esa es la peor. Y vaya que haz tenido malas ideas. Primero, me importa un sorbete lo que la mamá de Freddie opine de mí; segundo, me importa sorbete y medio lo que mi mamá opine de Freddie; tercero, NO usaré vestido.

-Yo apoyo la idea, piensa, mi mamá podría llevarse bien con la tuya y... ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? ¡Es una idea espantosa!

-¡Vamos chicos! Es una buena idea. Iríamos todos a Vaccaro, y cenaríamos tranquilamente. Freddie tiene un esmoquin y yo puedo darle un vestido a Sam. ¡Es una idea infalible!

-¡NO!

**_Esa tarde antes de salir para Vaccaro..._**

-¿Cómo los convenció esta vez?- Pregunto Spencer a Freddie.

Spencer aún no traía su esmoquin (no solo porque estaba pintando su escultura, sino porque desde que Verónica lo rechazó intentaba usarlo la menor cantidad de tiempo posible, según él, daba "mala suerte para el amooor"). La cosa empezaba a tomar forma al Hobre de Acero. Sam y Carly se estaban vistiendo en la habitación de la última.

-Creo que sólo le costaron unos cuantos licuados esta vez, me sentía demasiado aburrido para seguir resistiendo.- Dijo limpiándose una mancha roja de su esmoquin, de pintura que Spencer había salpicado un poco.

-¿Cómo se ve esto?

-Falta amarillo en la "S".

-...¿Cómo sabes eso?

Freddie abrió los ojos ligeramente:-...Lo vi en un comercial.- Volvió a acariciar su preciada entrada en el bolsillo.

-Aah, Okey. ¿Y cómo hicieron para convencer a la **"ascendencia"-** Sip, el "Tonito Spencer" haciendo su famosa aparición.

-Pues, mi madre fue más complicada. Sólo cedió cuando le dije "Entonces me dejarás solo con **Saam**". La madre de Sam fue más sencillo, sólo mencionamos comida gratis.

La madre de Freddie abre la puerta.

-¡Freddie! Olvidaste peinarte, cariño.- No hubo tiempo para negar, _era demasiado tarde._ La Señora Benson y el Señor Peine atacaron la cabeza de Freddie.

-¡Mamá!

-Si vamos a ir a una cita con una indigente y su madre, al menos te verás bien, cariño.

-¡Mamá, suelta ese peine!- Freddie logró librarse del tan odiado elemento de tortura.

-Pero Freddie, no...- La Señora Benson hubiera seguido "arreglando" a Freddie pero desvió su mirada hacia la escultura de Spencer, la cual estaba casi terminada, solo le faltaba pintar el traje de azul marino.- ¡Spencer, detente!

-¿Qué?- Dijo volteándose con pintura roja en... bueno, toda la cara.

-¡Estás cometiendo un grave error! ¡El traje de Superman no es azul marino, es azul cielo, aficionado!- La Señora Benson hizo a un lado a Spencer, quien soltó un gritito y cayó al piso... si, su cara amortiguó la caída.

La Señora Benson se puso a pintar la escultura del dicho color. Spencer, ya con su cara lejos del piso y a un lado de Freddie, se puso a mirar la extraña escena: La Señora Benson maldiciendo por lo bajo a "los aficionados que ni se molestan en buscar el color correcto de dicho traje", mientras tomaba una brocha y, obviamente después de pasarle una toallita húmeda, empezar a pintar ELLA la escultura de Superman.

-Mamá... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡No dejaré que Spencer mancille el nombre de Superman con sus equivocaciones de colores!

-Oye, no sabía que a tu madre le gustaba Superman.- Susurró con miedo Spencer a nuestro tecnichucho.

-Yo tampoco... y da miedo.

En eso, ¿Qué pasó? Pues que Carly y Sam bajaron ya con sus vestidos puestos. Sam uno que le hacía resaltar sus ojos celestes, siendo aguamarina. Y Carly uno rojo que combinaba con su lápiz labial. ¿Cuál fue la reacción de las conductoras de iCarly al ver tan rara escena? A Freddie y a Spencer abrazados con miedo, y a la señora Benson pintando con una mueca de locura una estatua de Superman... pues... cosas más raras ya habían visto.

La señora Benson notó a Sam, y dejó a un lado la brocha. Se aproximó hasta ella y la observó detenidamente. Casi se podía ver un signo de interrogación en la cabeza de la carnívora.

-Bien, Samantha, ahora responderás algunas preguntitas mías.- Oficial: **esto no podría ser peor**.- ¿Qué carrera estudiarás?

-Ah...

-¿Estás en posesión de algún vehículo?

-Pues...

-¿Tienes algún tatuaje en tu cuerpo?

-En realidad...

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-¿Cuenta el pollo frito?

-¿Planchar?

-Bien hasta aquí, ¡Aléjese loca!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves...!

Y habría terminado en una discusión de las que, curiosamente, Freddie siempre terminaba en medio sin saber cómo. Hubiera porque, cuando la señora Benson iba a preguntarle a Freddie si Sam no le amenazaba para salir con él (Lo cual hace tiempo le quería preguntar), y cuando Sam iba a golpear a la señora Benson con una pata de pollo frito (Que nadie sabe cómo llego a sus manos) Carly intervino como la, oh, tan buena amiga que es (Casi siempre).

-¡Oigan! Señora Benson, Sam no quiso faltarle el respeto. Es solo que está muuy emocionada por esta cena.- ¿Qué es lo que detenía a Sam de gritar a los cuatro vientos que, de hecho, sí había querido gritarle loca y darle un golpazo con su pata de pollo? Que Carly había ejercitado un poco y le apretaba_ demasiado_ el hombro, para callarla.- Hace taaanto tiempo que quiere que su madre y la madre de su novio se conozcan.- Ahora no era solo el apretón a su hombro, era su fuerza de voluntad... y la miradita de ruego que le daba Freddie desde los brazos de Spencer, oh, ¡Maldita sea su miradita irresistible!

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu madre, Sam?- Dijo Freddie, sip, aún en los brazos de Spencer.

_Nock Nock... ¡Nock Nock Nock Nock Nock!... ¡NOCK NOCK!... ¡NOOOOCK!_

-Ok, eso es raro.- Dijo Carly, nooo, si era TAN normal que tocaran exageradamente la puerta justo cuando un amigo pregunta dónde está alguien.

-_¿Por qué estoy tocando a la puerta?-_ Se escuchó del otro lado, luego un par de sonidos en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.- Rompí mi record, 3 segundos de forzar una puerta.

La señora Puckett hizo su aparición. Vistiendo un hermoso saco en bordes plateados y sus jeans de siempre. Se veía bien, no estaba maquillada pero tampoco le hacía falta. De hecho, lo único diferente era el saco.

-Mamá, ¿De dónde sacaste ese saco? ¿No lo robaste o sí?

La señora Benson contuvo la respiración.

-Claro que no, Sam. Fue un regalo del modista con el que salí esta tarde.

-¿No era un carnicero?

-Después de esa cita.

La señora Benson fulminó con la mirada a Freddie, el cual se escondió en los brazos de Spencer... de nuevo.

-¡Es un gusto saludarla señora Puckett!- Intentó cambiar el tema Carly.- Ella es la madre de Freddie, Señora Benson ella es la Señora Puckett.

La señora Puckett volteó.

Pero cuando se vieron de frente, de inmediato fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Marissa Benson?

-¿Pamela Puckett?

-¡Tú!- Gritaron al unísono. Y se miraron feo.

Ya parecían de esas películas de vaqueros donde esperan a que el primero desenfunde la pistola. El resto veía la escena confundidos.

-...¿Se conocen?- Preguntaron al unísono Sam y Freddie.

-No haz cambiado nada, mujerzuela.

-Tu sigues con ese estúpido peinado, Toallitas Húmedas.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque Sam es tan indecente! De tal palo tal astilla...

-"¿Indecente?", no entendí que dijiste pero ya me dieron ganas de romper esos horribles dientes...

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntaron, para ser ignorados nuevamente, Sam y Freddie.

-¡Roba chicos!

-¡Tom me prefería y lo sabes!

-¡No es cierto, lo manipulaste para que te llevara al baile de graduación ese día!

-Ja, la verdad, Toallitas Húmedas, es que ¡él me rogó que aceptara ir con él para librarse de ti!

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡¿SE CONOCEN!- Si no te escuchan cuando hablas, grita... o avienta una pata de pollo frito que salió de la nada a la cabeza de alguien como hizo Sam.

-Fue en el 86...- Dijo Pam sobándose donde la pata de pollo hizo impacto.

-Tu cuerpo no tenía modificaciones en ese entonces.

-Modificaciones es lo que necesita el tuyo.

-Oigan, ¡tengo una pata de pollo y no me da miedo usarla!.- Dijo Sam sacando otra pata de pollo de la misteriosa nada.-¡La próxima que interrumpa se las verá con la pata de pollo de _Mamá_!

-Bien, como iba diciendo...- Fulminó con la mirada a Marissa.- Había un chico llamado Tom Welling...

-Esperen, ¿Tom Welling? ¿Cómo el actor que interpretó a Superman en algunas películas?- Preguntó Freddie.

-Ese mismo.- Dijo Pam.- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, Tecnicucho?

-...Lo vi en Internet.- Freddie retrocedió, siguiendo acariciando sus entradas en el bolsillo sin que nadie lo note.

-Bueno, en fin. Tom Welling me pidió ir al baile con él en vez de a Toallitas Húmedas.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Obligaste a Tom Welling a que te dijera que sí para que yo no lo tuviera!

-Toallitas Húmedas, Tom y yo éramos el uno para el otro... pero el que tu no lo tuvieras fue un gesto adicional.

-Eres una...

-¡Oigan!- Spencer intervino como el "Hombre de la casa" que es.- Señoras, por favor, no exageremos...

-¡No toleraré que mi Freddie salga con la hija de una indecente!

-¿A sí? Pues creo que Sam se merece algo mejor que el hijo de una papanatas de segunda clase...

-¡HEY!-Dijo Carly tomando palabra, ya que el ingenioso plan de su hermano de ser "El hombre de la casa" no dio resultados.- Estamos aquí por Sam y Freddie. Ellos se merecen una velada romántica más que nadie que yo conozca. Han pasado muchos años... ¿No creen que es hora de olvidar el pasado? Y mirar hacia el futuro. Y el futuro...- Señaló a Freddie y a Sam.-...el futuro son ellos dos, que hoy quieren celebrar que están juntos con sus madres, con las personas que aman. Por eso, ¿Qué tal si olvidamos el pasado y...?

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Dijo la señora Puckett como si de repente hubiera visto a Luis Miguel bailar tango con la loca de mi madre.- ¿¡QUIÉN PINTÓ EL TRAJE DE SUPERMAN DE AZUL CIELO? ¡TODOS SABEN QUE ES AZUL MARINO, POR EL AMOR DE LUISA LANE!

Dejando a Carly con la palabra en la boca (otra vez), la Sr. Puckett corrió como Sam persiguiendo un camión de pollo frito, hacia la escultura. Allí tomó una brocha y, con cara de desquiciada, pintaba de azul marino.

-¡ERES DEMASIADO IGNORANTE PAMELA, EL TRAJE DE SUPERMAN SI ES AZUL CIELO!

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡¿CÓMO OSAS EQUIVOCARTE ASÍ!- La situación ya nadie se la creía.- ¡ES AZUL MARINO!

-¡AZUL CIELO!

-¡AZUL MARINO!

-¡AZUL CIELO!

-¡AZUL MARINO!

-Maldito Superman...- Dijo Carly viendo que le aguaron el discurso.- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para hacer que no se maten?

-Yop.

Sam, en un rápido movimiento, sacó sus misteriosas patas de pollo. Le lanzó una a su madre y otra a la madre de Freddie justo a la nuca. Las dos mujeres cayeron como borrachos después de la botella de vodka numero 15.

-Por Dios, ¿¡Qué hiciste, Sam?- Dijo su novio comprobando que su madre aún respiraba.

-Era enserio cuando dije que quería ser un "Ninja Invisible"

-¡Los ninjas no usan patas de pollo como armas!... ¿Verdad?- Dijo Carly, que no estaba tan enojada, esas dos se la tenían merecido por echarle abajo el discurso conmovedor de reconciliación.

-Ahora la usan.- Sam mordió otra pata de pollo de misteriosa procedencia.

Freddie le susurró a Carly mientras Sam se perdía en su pata de pollo.-_¿De dónde vienen las patas de pollo?_

_-Hay cosas en este mundo que no tienen explicación._

_-_Oigan, dejen de cuchichearse y ayúdenme. Spencer ayuda a Freddie a cargar a su madre, Carly tómale los pies a mi mamá. Ya estoy vestida así que no dejaré que un par de locas echen todo a perder porque de repente les entraron ganas de matarse entre ellas. Bien... ¿Quién tiene las llaves del auto?

**_En Vaccaro..._**

La mesa estaba en silencio, pero eso era mejor que estar gritándose ¿No?. Todos comían tranquilamente, pero parecía un funeral y no una salida.

-Spencer, ¿Serías tan amable de pasarme la sal?- Dijo la madre de todos los tecnichuchos, Marissa Benson.

Spencer ya había alargado la mano.

-No, espera Spencer. Pásame el agua primero, esto está picante.

-Ya le había dicho primero yo a Spencer que me pasara la sal.

-¡Me estoy quemando!

-Quémate luego de que le ponga sal a mi espagueti.

-¿¡CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA!

-¡TÚ ERES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA, MUJERZUELA! ¡TOM HUBIERA SIDO MÍO DE NO SER POR TI!

-¡PERO NO FUE ASÍ! ES DECIR, ¿¡QUIÉN TE ELEGIRÍA A TI ESTANDO YO?

-¡SPENCER!

-¿¡SPENCER?

-SI, DE ELEGIR ENTRE TÚ Y YO, SPENCER ME ELEGIRÍA A MÍ OBVIAMENTE!

-¿A SÍ?- Para ese entonces, todo el restaurante las miraba como la gente mira a mi madre después de bailar conga. No es necesario decir que Freddie y Sam se sentían tan avergonzados de sus madres como yo de la mía cuando baila.-¡PUES QUE DECIDA SPENCER! SPENCER, ¿CON QUIÉN SALDRÍAS?

Pobre Spencer. Tenía toda una vida por delante.

-Eh...

Por un lado: La señora Puckett era bonita (No es broma y no estaba ciego). Por el otro: la señora Benson, a pesar de estar loca y ser muy sobreprotectora... cómo que había algo que le gustaba de ella **(Soy Sparissa también xD).**

-Bueno... ¡Saldría con las dos!

-¿¡QUÉ!- Gritaron todos, hasta los de las mesas de al lado que nada tenían que ver.

-Ah... bueno es que...

-¡LE HAS ENVENENADO, MARISSA! ¡SÓLO ASÍ RESPONDERÍA TAN ESTÚPIDAMENTE!

-¡¿YO! ¡FUISTE TÚ, VIEJA BRUJA! CON RAZÓN TOM YA NO ESTÁ CONTIGO, ES DECIR, SE FUE ANTES DE TOMARSE UNA ESTÚPIDA.

-¡PAGARÁS, TOALLITAS HÚMEDAS!

Pam tumbó la mesa y se dispuso a atacarla con lo que tuviera a mano, lo mismo que Marissa. No cabe decir que los camareros que intentaron separarlas terminaron viendo estrellitas, que la gente salía despavorida de Vaccaro, y que los chicos se habían quedado viendo todos atónitos desde una distancia prudente.

_**Y fue así como llegamos a la actualidad.**_

Donde Marissa y Pam se pusieron de acuerdo por primera vez en más de quince años. Unidas para descargar su ira en Spencer y en su mala elección de palabras.

-Ouuuch, eso le dejará marca.-Dijo Carly viendo la llave inglesa de Pam Puckett y la patada al pecho de Marissa Benson.

Freddie y Sam sólo asintieron.

-¡AAUUUXIIILIOOOOO!- Gritaba el pobre artista.

-No sé ustedes, pero esto no es mi culpa... ¡Es culpa de Tom Welling y su talento para interpretar a Superman!- Dijo Carly apenada.

Sam y Freddie volvieron a mirarla.

-Si, es culpa mía.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Jeje, bueno. Espero que esto compense mi total falta de actualización a Rosa Invisible. No se preocupen, trabajo en eso, pero parece que introducir a Drake Bell es un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba. Sólo quería decirles que voy a actualizar pronto, okey?**

**__Beshhhitoo! **

**Spe Cartoon Cartoon**


End file.
